Recruits
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: The commander is making Shadow and his 'friends' train a bunch of rookies to become future GUN agents. If they don't pass the test, they get dropped and have to walk home. Sonic will allow only the toughest to make it. The freedom fighters and many other familiar faces from the past are ready. The question is.. Is your OC? Submit one and we'll see if they survive. Rating may go up.


"I can't believe the commander is making us train these rookies." Knuckles complained as he face-palmed. The gaurdian of the master emerald was given a great offer awhile ago. Becoming a GUN agent for the company, doing small missions and favors for them. The echidna didn't mind so much, since they watched and protected the master emerald for him. It kind of irked him that he wasn't really doing his destined duty, but it was nice to have a vacation every once in a wild. And Rouge could sometimes be good company to have. He was puzzled at the thought that just occured in his mind.

'Did I really just say that?' He shook his head.

There were a lot of Mobians from a local college wanting to try out to become GUN agents. They were all 20 and above, with desires to become one of the few chosen recruits. Sonic crossed his arms as he inspected the newbies. Many were weak looking and skinny, especially that meerkat by the table with snacks and sign up sheets. He looked up before quickly looking away, seeming scared.

"They can't be that bad. They can become heroes, too, with some intense training." He said enthusiastically with a thumbs up. In truth, he felt bad for the kid. He saw a group surround him consisting of some bigger and buffer beings.

'Atleast he has some friends to back him up..I hope.." He added as he saw someone push him roughly. The meerkat, looking about 21, laughed softly and pushed the jackal back, who was about 23. Shadow looked in that direction and frowned at Sonic.

"They were playing, faker." He informed boredly.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked in confusion. The trio of professional heroes turned to the opening door. There came Silver, Tails, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, and Amy.

"Where's Omega?" Silver asked Shadow curiously. He flickered his eyes to the white telekinectic hedgehog, opening his mouth to answer. Rouge answered for him as he crossed his arms. He didn't really care, though, since he didn't like being openly social.

"Commander Towers wants to save him for later. Plus he's a gigantic, terminating robot. I don't think that will motivate the kids much." She retorted sarcastically. Rouge was Shadow's GUN partner and bestfriend. She was a white bat, also known as a famous jewel thief. She sat on a table, folding her purple wings and crossing her legs. The guy maintaining the items and repititions didn't say anything, which wasn't strange.

Sonic walked up to the front of the room. He walked up the steps of a stage and clasped his hands together anxiously. Everyone looked up and stopped talking as the blue hedgehog paced back and forth.

"Okay, how many of you want to become under cover operatives?" There were about 30 people in the room. 29 rose their hands. He chuckled as he pointed out the only one not raising his hand.

"Hey you. You don't think you can become a professional GUN agent? Or do you think you are too good for the rest of us to raise your hand?" Sonic said as he bounded down the steps, towards the individual. Amy smiled at Shadow as his lips rose to form a smirk. The rest of the Sonic team went and sat on the edge of the stage. Sonic grinned evilly at the light blue otter. He had icy blue eyes and a brown furry muzzle'. He looked around at his friends and the current residents of the room.

"Who, me?" He asked in confusion, pointing at himself. Sonic nodded, sneering.

"Well, do you?" He repeated as he poked his chest. The otter looked back at his clique. The grey jackal rolled his violet eyes as the meerkat from before slinked backwards. There was also a black canine, most likely a collie from the look of his tail and ears. He reminded Sonic of Shadow from his stance.

"Well..No. I just.." He trailed off as the jackal and collie glared at Sonic angrily. Before they could say anything, Blaze spoke loudly so he could hear her clearly.

"Sonic, quit picking on the new guys." She spoke as Silver agreed. Sonic chuckled and backed off.

"Okay, just making sure nobody thinks they're better than anybody." He said as he spread his arms and gestured to the whole room. He walked back onto the stage.

"Well, as you might know, I am Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. And I will be testing all of you to see who has the guts to join GUN. You can cry, you can beg for mercy, you can even call for your mommy," He snorted.

"I'm just letting you know, Shadow here doesn't have sympathy for any wimps. And neither do I. If you're hurt, that's just touch luck. You can suck it up or go home. And whoever makes it through this 3 month physics and knowledge course.. Will go into training with me and my teammates." He finished. Everyone clapped and cheered. Some looked nervous as a green crocodile whistled.

"I want you to meet everyone else on my team. Silver?" The audience roared in excitement. Sonic smiled widely before passing the attention to Silver. Everyone calmed down a bit, whispering to each-other.

"Um.. As you've just heard, my name is Silver. I'm one of the newer and lesser known members, but I can be cool, too." A yellow flying squirrel raised his hand.

"Yes?" Silver asked cautiously.

"What do you do?" He blurted. Silver let a smile show  
up on his face as he looked around.

"You know, not all of us have powers. And some of us have powers we can't really show you," The listeners groaned, "Luckily, I'm not one of them." He quickly added at the last second. They oohed and demanded he'd show them. Silver looked to Sonic to see him nod.

"Okkayy. But I need a volunteer." A yellow and black bee raised his hand excitedly as Silver shrugged.

"Why not?" A purple chameleon rudely muttered under his breath why not.

"No..No." A red and black armadillo begged. The bee whined, complaining about how he never let him have any fun. A green hedgehog raised his hand and walked up.

"I'll go." He volunteered without waiting for an answer. He strolled up the steps and stopped next to the silver one. He had a black jacket with flame designs and had red shades on top of his head. He had blue eyes and was Scourge the hedgehog, the baddest, toughest, dude ever. Silver stuttered, shocked.

"O..Okay. I'll show you if you walk to the other side of the stage and run towards me when I say go." He directed. Scourge raised a and reluctantly obeyed. He walked over and turned around, crossing is arms.

"What kind of stupid power is this?" He barked. Silver nodded a bit.

"Be patient. It only works when I can concentrate." He paused for awhile before nodding again.

"Go. Do your worst." He granted as Scourge shrugged again.

"Oh well, you asked." He ran at him as Silver stuck his hand out. He got within 6 inches of him before he froze in mid-step. The crowd gasped as Silver opened on eyes. Scourge's eyes moved around since they were the only part of his body he could still use.

Silver put his hand down as Scourge tumbled to his knees. Everyone roared and clapped in excitement as he walked to the back of line with peace signs above his head. Blaze went next, no trace of nervousness in her system. She balanced on top of the podium in the center of the stage on one foot.

"To kept things simple, my name is Blaze the cat, I'm a princess from another universe. I come here to help Silver and the team."

"That sounds made up!" A black haired mongoose shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth. Blaze resisted the urge to roll her eyes- She was a princess after all.

"Well, Ash, does this fire look fake?" She asked before his hair caught on fire. He screamed and dropped his fruit punch. He swatted at the flames as Blaze crossed her arms.

"Make it stop, make it sttooppp!" He begged as his jacket was set aflame. The cat sighed and snapped her fingers, a smug look in her crooked smile. His clothes and tips of hair were both ruined, but other than his oversized ego, he was unharmed. He pouted as Blaze curtsied.

"That is why they call me Blaze, Ash." She walked off and let Tails come up. He cleared his throat, nervous.

"U-Um..I'm Miles Prower-" Their pupils snickered at how his name was a pun and how he just looked so..wimpy.

"I've been traveling with Sonic ever since I was a little kid. I had no parents and was bullied all of the time until I met him. He took me in and made me his little brother."

"That's right." Sonic said while rubbing Tails' head. He growled.

"Sooniic." His older brother backed off with his gloved hands in the air.

"Alright, alright, Tails. You don't like being touched, I get it." The class laughed. They guessed Tails  
was kinda okay. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, before the interruption, I was gonna say you can call me 'Tails', I was given that name because of my two namesakes. I can fly with them.." He demonstrated as the boys 'ooh'ed.

"And I specialize in mechanics. So I build a lot of machines and useful gadgets. And I can easily defeat you with them." He pulled out some kind of gizmo. With a press of a button, the room lost gravity. Everyone floated in the air.

"This is awesome!" A grey albatross cheered. Tails grinned and pressed the button again. Silver caught everyone with his powers and gently let them down. Tails walked to the back to the line as his name was cheered.

Amy walked up and twirled around.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose. I'm Sonic's girlfriend." She introduced herself.

"No, you're not!" The cobalt hedgehog yelled. She glared at him as he didn't retaliate.

"And I can produce hammers from thin air and destroy you-"

"Yeah right, girly girl!" The hedgehog who said it had a hammer thrown at his head. It barely missed his skull and hit the wall. Amy's nose twitched madly.

"You're lucky I aimed somewhere else." She huffed and went to the back of the line, causing Sonic to flinch.

"I'm Knuckles the echidna. I've been with Sonic ever since he was 12 and still had his brother and sister with him. I'm the guardian of the master emerald and as far as I'm concerned, don't have a problem with you unless you threaten my title." You could have thought he was bluffing until he punched right through the center of the table. The fellows in the room trembled at his mighty strength.

"And thats why they call me Knuckles. Thank you." He left as Rouge strutted to the front. She rocked side to side.

"Hi boys. I have no special powers but I hope you don't try to go hard on me. I'm Rouge the bat and I specialize in hacking and retrieving."

"Hack-Stealing-Hack." Knuckles coughed as he was elbowed. Rouge rolled her eyes and smiled, blowing a kiss at the audience. They clapped louder than ever as Sonic pushed Shadow to the front. He made a fist at the blue blur.

"Touch me again, blueboy!" The students oohed. Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Sonic backed off. He poked his tongue out at Shadow's back. Shadow sighed ignoring him.

"To keep things short, I'm am Shadow the hedgehog the ultimate life form. I can manipulate time and space with a chaos emerald." He whipped his out and disappeared. Everyone looked around until Sonic grinned.

"Look up." They looked at the ceiling as Shadow sat on a beam next to the lights.

"That is so cool!" A green duck exclaimed in excitement. Sonic laughed and tapped the metal suit he had put over his torso.

"Alright, everyone calm down. I'll tell ya what.. You manage to even make a dent, scratch, or mark on our armor.. You're in for the next round. Now line up!" He had to cover his ears as the space boomed with cheers once again. He sweatdropped.

"You know, it won't be that easy." He said to himself quietly.

* * *

**Think your OC has what it takes? Then send them in, in a PM, everything about them you can come up with and who they want to spar against. We'll see if they survive. ;)**


End file.
